


Friendly Sparring

by MoonstoneMoonlight



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), DS Crightmoss, DS Nightcross, Dreamswap - AU, M/M, Short, dreamswap, so short, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMoonlight/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonlight
Summary: (Dreamswap) Cross and Nightmare have been sparring, and there are gay shenanigans.





	Friendly Sparring

Cross stretched, clicking his spine as he shook off the effects of the spar. He would probably need to eat some healing food to fix up his shoulder, but that was for later.   
He cast an eye over at Nightmare.  
“I thought you were great at sparring! Weren’t you saying that you’ve had hundreds of years of practice or something?” Nightmare flipped him off as he shuffled towards the front room. “You have the energy and spite of a fucking hellion. I’m allowed to be tired, shut it and respect your elders.”  
Cross snickered, following behind as Nightmare swayed and almost fell over. “I think you’re a bit _too_ tired - when was the last time you slept?”  
“Sleep is for the weak.”  
“That’s not an-”  
He saw Nightmare tilt, stumble, and leaned over to grab the short guardian before he fell, scooping him up into his arms. Nightmare grumbled as he was picked up, but didn’t bother trying to kick away. Were he any less tired and Cross was sure he would be fighting like a wild cat.  
Cross shifted and carried him under his arm like a barrel, walking them both to the couch, before dropping onto it with Nightmare in his lap. The negative guardian curled his arms around his waist like a limpet as he tried to get comfortable. Settling on the cushions, Cross huffed and tried to push him off.  
“You’re heavy, quit clinging to me.” Nightmare just continued to cuddle him grumpily. “I’m never letting go now. You’re doomed to be my cuddle pillow forever.”  
“Oh no, however will I cope.” Cross leaned back on the couch dramatically, pulling Nightmare close enough to plant a kiss on his forehead, Cross’ face dusting indigo as he looked away. The purple-faced Nightmare, feeling challenged, leaned up and pressed several kisses up the side of Cross’ jaw, earning a flustered noise as Cross batted at him.  
Nightmare grinned and settled back down to cuddling him, snagging a blanket to pull over them.  
“I’m sure you’ll manage.”


End file.
